


It All Went So Well

by incaseyoufic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lust, M/M, Multi, One Shot, PWP, Sex Pollen, aphrodisiac, shklance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incaseyoufic/pseuds/incaseyoufic
Summary: Lance knew it had all gone suspiciously well; no mission before had ever gone so smoothly – there hadn’t even been much of a fight. Of course, no one could have known the exact atmospheric condition of the planet.





	It All Went So Well

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot PWP for the multi-ship Shklance! All parties are consenting.

The mission had started off as normal as any of the others.

A distress beacon had beamed from a troubled plant. Team Voltron had descended to the surface and immediately extracted the hostages from the Galra stakeout. Everyone was safe.

Lance knew it had all gone suspiciously well; no mission before had ever gone so smoothly – there hadn’t even been much of a fight.

Of course, no one could have known the exact atmospheric condition of the planet. Admittedly, Coran had been a bit weary upon hearing the planet’s name. His eyebrows had raised, and stroking his goatee, he’d mumbled something about the “changing atmosphere over time” and “could affect humans differently…” Nevertheless, Coran and Allura had deployed the team in full confidence that their Paladin suits were sufficiently equipped to filter out anything toxic.

Coran had been _fucking wrong_ , Lance thought savagely, as he stalked down the hallway back to his room.

Within a few minutes into the flight back to the castle they had all felt... off. It had been Shiro to first openly acknowledge the effects of their mission.

His voice had crackled over the comms, slightly huskier than normal, if Lance were asked.

“Is anyone else feeling a bit…” Shiro cleared his throat, his voice trailing off into static.

Keith replied first, voice a bit gravelly. “Hot? Yeah.”

The sound of a relieved exhale from Hunk was next. “Oh thank God, it wasn’t just me!”

“What gives, Shiro?” Lance called out, doing his best to manoeuvre his lion while ignoring the throbbing sensation in his groin. This was _not cool_. He was hardcore resisting the urge to writhe in his seat, ignoring his growing need for friction against his dick.

Pidge remained silent, green lion soaring through the silent space.

Shiro addressed Coran next. “Coran, we might need some, er, medical assistance when we return.”

They all heard Keith snort in derision.

“Or at least an explanation!” Lance interrupted, voice almost cracking. _No way_ , he did _not_ want to see Coran – or, _hell,_ Allura – while he had a raging hard-on. Thank God the armor of their Paladin suits would conceal it. Hopefully. _Shit_.

The lions floated into the castle bay. Immediately Pidge excused themselves to their room, red-faced. “I’ll get the info later,” they chocked before running off. No one stopped them.

Soooo awkward, Lance internally moaned. They were all standing on the bridge, surveyed with curious concern by Allura and Coran, the latter gabbing on about “foreign atmosphere” and “my readings picked up that only 3.2% of the composition should have affected you!” blah blah something about metabolisms and residence rate in the system _blah_.

Lance could tell that the others were barely paying attention. Eventually Shiro cut in, though in his defence, he looked guilty about the interruption.

“Coran, please – just, is there, I dunno, a quick fix to this?” Shiro’s face was completely flushed as he gestured to himself and his equally flushed and uncomfortable teammates.

“I’m afraid not,” Coran frowned, shaking his head. “We’d never been to that planet before, so the Castle and its Lions have never been calibrated for such an atmospheric composition!” He stroked his goatee, surveying the Paladins with blunt openness. “Yes, you’ll just have to settle down yourselves. A little bit of private time should do the trick! Shouldn’t last in your systems for more than a few hours!”

Allura cleared her throat and looked off in a random direction, her face a bit red. “Yes, er, why don’t you all take the rest of the day off? We’ll meet in a few hours then, for dinner.”

Hunk raised a hand uncertainly. “Uuuh, I’m not sure if I’ll be, y’know, available to make anything – “

“We’ll have leftovers,” Allura interjected hurriedly.

~~

Lance felt too hot for his clothes, too hot for the very air in the castle. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, pumping the chemical – whatever it was - around his system, sending more blood down to his cock. He didn’t want to feel like this, not on a ship floating in space with only his teammates, for fuck’s sakes.

He groaned aloud as he stalked his way to his room. He stopped in the brightly lit hallway, biting his lip. Stopping was a bad idea – stopping meant being able to really hear how hard his heart was beating, and feeling how fucking aroused he was – aroused because of some chemical in an alien atmosphere.

Maybe – maybe he could work his arousal off in the training room? Run a few simulations with a cold, unforgiving robot? _Great idea_.

Within minutes Lance was in the training room, outer jacket shed, barking out a command for an intermediate level training run. He was appalled at how husky his voice sounded. Inhaling deeply, he prepared for the fight.

He was perhaps thirty seconds in when he cursed his body; the physical stimulation was only making things worse, instead of better like he’d hoped. The blood in his system only circulated faster. Idiot, he berated himself internally.

Seconds away from breaking something in frustration, the door to the training deck opened.

To reveal Keith. Who was probably as flushed and uncomfortable looking as Lance was.

Both boys groaned in mutual dismay at the sight of each other.

“Fuck, no, noooo, you can’t be here,” Lance panted, out of breath both from the short training session, and from the undeniable flush of arousal that seeing Keith had caused. But fuck the guy looked damn sexy right now. Lance’s brain was such a pile of mush – infected by that alien atmosphere thriving in his veins, like a fucking _powerful_ aphrodisiac, making him want to -

Keith’s eyes darted down to the obvious bulge in Lance’s pants and he grimaced, both in sympathy and what could have been disgust. “I guess we had the same idea, then.” His own erection throbbed almost painfully in his tight pants. He took a hesitant step forward.

Lance slumped and grunted in defeat. “Yeah, well, it didn’t help at all. Made it worse, actually.” His eyes widened as he saw Keith approach. He waved his hands wildly. “No, don’t – uh – don’t come any closer!”

“Why not?”

Keith’s voice was deep and gravelly, almost predatory – so _soooo_ wrong, Lance lied to himself. Keith’s voice was probably the sexiest thing he’s ever heard – why hadn’t Lance realized it before – he groaned and violently shook his head.

“Idiot! Because I’m –“ fucking turned on and I need to fuck someone and you’re here right now and – Lance’s eyes widened at his own thoughts – no not his own – he fully blamed the toxin coursing through his veins. He swallowed, throat dry as the other boy came closer.

“Aroused? Obviously. I am too. It’s not our fault,” Keith stated bluntly, as if commenting on the weather. He stepped closer to Lance, closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, drinking in his scent. “You smell good.”

Lance blanched. “Dude! What the fuck?!”

Keith’s face flushed. “Uh – sorry – don’t know where that came from.” He mumbled something that sounded like Galra traits and trailed off. He stepped closer to Lance, who seemed frozen in place. Inches separated them now, their hard breaths intermingling.

“Keith, seriously, I’m about to jump your bones, and – _fuck that stupid planet_ ,” Lance bit out, clenching his fists, frustrated with what he wanted to do to Keith – frustrated that this stupid toxin was pushing him to do something he’d maybe wanted to do for a while now – he wanted to fuck Keith on his own terms, thank you very much – and now his control was being forced away – or at least he could tell himself that – He could smell Keith now – a musky scent, maybe with – cinnamon? Or – fuck it, he smells good too –

Lips closed on Lance’s and his mouth instantly fell open with a groan, letting Keith’s tongue in to tangle with his. Lance felt his cock throb, felt his heart skip a beat, felt the agitated blood in his veins surge through him, almost overloading his system with arousal. His lack of experience with intimacy didn’t seem to matter at this point, his tongue moving with Keith’s as if they’d done this a thousand times before.

“Fuck – fuck, yes, _fuck_ ,” Lance moaned against Keith’s mouth. He spun them around and slammed the shorter boy against the nearest wall. He shoved a knee in between Keith’s legs, rubbing his thigh against the burning hardness in Keith’s pants.

Keith grabbed Lance’s ass, pulling the boy’s hips against his own, rubbing their erections together, making them both groan in satisfaction. Any further conflict in Lance’s mind was eradicated by his desperate urge to fuck Keith _up_.

~~  
Shiro fell to his bed, grunting in frustration. He kicked off his pants and wrapped his human hand around his cock. He hadn’t touched himself in months, and now – now he writhed against his hand, pumping himself, desperate for relief from the burning arousal poisoning his blood. He clenched his jaw to keep from crying out – even though he was in his private quarters, he still didn’t want anyone to hear him.

Within a few frustrating minutes Shiro could tell that his own hand would not be enough to reach orgasm. _Damnit_. With a defeated groan he slumped back against his pillows, threading a shaking hand through his crop of white hair. His hips bucked at the air of their own accord and he whimpered. He’d never felt so needy before – this was ridiculous – how long had Coran said they would feel like this? Shiro couldn’t remember. Every rational thought was slowly being burned away by an all-consuming urge to – Shiro moaned in mortification to even think it – fuck someone. To sink his throbbing cock in to a tight, wet heat -

Before he could stop himself, Shiro bolted from his bed and escaped the room, making a beeline for Keith’s. _Allura cannot be involved in all of this_. Keith was the most logical option for him now, Shiro thought somewhere in the blur of his consciousness.

Keith wasn’t there. Shiro smothered the urge to kick something in irritation.

Where, where –

The next logical place to look was… _the training deck_.

Shiro jogged to the training deck, wishing with all his might that he could teleport (the Castle of Lions was advanced enough – surely it had the technology buried away somewhere). He skidded to a stop just inside the training area, panting hard, blood throbbing through his body, alien aphrodisiac pulsing through him.

His knees almost fell out from under him when he saw Keith and Lance. A primal feeling came over him – the need to fuck them both, hard, one after the other – Shiro shook his head hard, forcing a few seconds of clarity. Lance and Keith were his teammates, and Shiro needed to just leave – but… the two of them like that, mouths opening hotly against each other, glistening tongues sliding in and out, hips grinding and bucking -

_Fuck it._

“You two, come with me, now,” Shiro’s gravelly command echoed across the training deck, startling Lance and Keith.

The two boys broke apart, an obscene string of saliva connecting their mouths. Keith reluctantly withdrew the hand down Lance’s pants, making the boy whine at the loss of contact.

“Sh-Shiro, we – uh,” Keith started in defense. He stopped when he noticed that their leader wasn’t disgusted or disappointed with them – rather, he appeared – Keith swallowed, his cock throbbing even more now – he appeared extremely aroused, just like the both of them. His cheeks were red, his lips swollen, his hair disheveled… And there was obvious tent in his pants that drew Keith’s eyes like a magnet. “Oh fuck,” he breathed, eyes widening as he took in the state of their leader.

“Yes,” Shiro bit out. “Now.”

“Lance, c’mon, we’re going with Shiro.” Keith nudged Lance up, who nodded dumbly, staring open-mouthed at Shiro, who, usually so calm and collected, was now anything but.

The three Paladins somehow made it back to Shiro’s room. With shaking hands he locked the door behind them, ensuring their privacy. Keith and Lance stood somewhat awkwardly beside the bed, unsure if they should continue their previous intimacy without Shiro.

“Uh, Shiro? What’s – how do we –“ Lance bit his lip, gesturing at the bed, at Keith, then at Shiro, then finally at himself.

“I don’t care. Just – “ Shiro inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself down a bit. “Keep going like you were in the training room.”

Lance shoved Keith down onto the bed, making him grunt in surprise. “You got it,” Lance mumbled before licking into Keith’s hot mouth. Keith groaned and wrapped his arms around Lance, pulling his body flush against his, bucking up into his matching hardness, wrapping his legs around Lance’s hips, pulling him impossibly closer.

Eyes glued to the two boys on his bed, Shiro removed his shirt, throwing it to the side. His trembling fingers reached for his belt buckle.

~~  
Everything was so _hot_ – messy, burning, so many limbs – Lance couldn’t keep track of what was happening. All he knew was that his body shivered with an arousal so intense he could barely breathe properly. He needed to cum so fucking badly – had felt that need for what seemed like an eternity - but he wanted to make this – whatever it was with Keith and Shiro – make it last as long as possible.

The other two in the bed were in a similar state.

Lance had never seen Shiro so shaken. The man was half-sitting against the headboard, completely naked, hips thrusting at the empty air, eyes completely drowned in lust-filled black, hands clenching so hard at the sheets, the knuckles on his human hand were white. His chest was flushed red, lips glistening and kiss-swollen. Keith and Lance had done that.

“Someone,” Shiro started, then swallowed, “someone ride my dick.” He moaned in mortification and massaged a hand over his face, in disbelief that such words had just escaped his mouth. Even so, he spread his legs wider, hips twitching rhythmically upwards, cock searching impatiently for friction.

Keith and Lance shared a look, a silent communication. Lance nodded at Keith, who raised both eyebrows as if to say “you sure?”. Lance nodded again.

“S’gonna be me,” Keith exhaled. He rose up on his knees, shuffling forward until he was straddled on to of Shiro, ass hovering inches away from the man’s flushed erection, hands splayed on Shiro’s chest.

“Lance, prepare him for me,” Shiro ordered, voice almost lost in a growl.

“Uuuh, okay,” Lance agreed, heart in his throat – and okay, so Lance had a thing for being bossed around by Shiro. Uncertain how best to proceed without lube, and breathlessly eager to do whatever Shiro and Keith wanted, Lance paused. “Do you have any – “

Shiro gestured impatiently to the small desk on the opposite side of the room, not taking his eyes off of Keith, who had started to gyrate on Shiro, just grazing the tip of his cock.

Lance found the lube, thinking to ask Shiro later why he kept it (probably for his metal arm), then returned to the bed, heart beating in his throat. He coated two fingers liberally and met Keith’s lust-blown eyes.

“Yeah?” Lance warned, somewhere in the back of his mind in disbelief that any of this was actually happening. He waited a tick for Keith to nod before moving behind him and nudging the boy’s entrance with his fingers.

All three of them groaned as two of Lance’s fingers were _sucked_ in to Keith’s asshole. It was so obscene and Lance had never been more turned on in his life – he’d be flat out lying to himself if he blamed it entirely on the aphrodisiac in their systems. Incidental lust or not, Keith was fucking _hot_.

Keith mewled and arched his back, chest raising to the ceiling. “Ah! Ah – f-fuck – Lance!”

As Keith thrust down on to Lance’s scissoring fingers, his balls rubbed against Shiro’s dick, earning a guttural grown that made Keith’s cock throb. Lance moved his fingers deeper, faster, feeling out Keith, curling and scissoring his digits experimentally. He felt something a bit rougher at the end of his fingertips and Keith cried out, sobbing in pleasure. Lance’s wrist started to ache after a minute or two, but he ignored it, the sight of Keith fucking his fingers too incredible to stop. It was all so hot and Keith wanted to – _needed_ to –

Lance seemed to sense what Keith finally was ready for and withdrew his fingers from Keith’s wet asshole, whimpering, wanting to fuck the Paladin himself. Maybe he’d get a turn after…?

Shiro’s fingers dug into Keith’s hips, metal fingers surely leaving dents in the flesh, as he forcefully pulled Keith down to meet the head of his cock, exhaling forcefully as he did so. Groaning loudly, eyelids fluttering in pleasure, in one smooth thrust Keith bottomed out on his dick, finally bringing him closer to his release.

“Fuck that’s hot,” Lance moaned, hand rapidly fisting his own cock.

“Feels – feels so good,” Keith whimpered. His thighs shook and the bed creaked as he rose up, moving halfway off of Shiro’s cock before Shiro’s hands on his hips drove him back down.

Lance moved behind Keith, reaching around with his free hand to jerk Keith off, simultaneously sucking at his pale, flushed neck. Keith cried out, neck arching back to almost rest on Lance’s tanned shoulder, hips pistoning faster on Shiro.

Shiro was gasping and writhing against the bed, so close – so close to exploding into Keith. A burning need filled him – something aggressive and clawing at his chest, needing to take complete control. With a low grunt, he forced Keith off of his aching cock, startling Lance, whose mouth popped off of Keith’s neck with a wet sound.

“Wh-what,” Keith panted, confused, his hips bucking at the air, needy and searching –

Metal hand between Keith’s shoulder blades, Shiro shoved him face-first onto the bed, pulling his hips up with his free hand.

“Fuck him harder, yeah, like that,” Lance whispered, in awe at the pure eroticism.

Shiro slammed back into Keith, who howled in pleasure. Grunting, Shiro pounded into Keith at an almost brutal pace, closing his eyes, letting the sensations overtake him. Beside them, Lance’s hand flew over his dick at the same rate as Shiro’s thrusts, slick with pre-cum. He bent over, teeth latching on to Keith’s neck, already bruised from Lance’s earlier abuse, biting a new mark onto the skin.

“Ah – AH- S-Shiro! I’m – fuck- _fffff_ -“ Keith’s words became incoherent, tumbling into a growling sound, guttural and deep in the back of his throat – becoming louder and louder, and then finally snapping into the loudest shout yet as he exploded onto the sheets, streams of hot cum shooting from him.

Immediately Shiro came, filling Keith with his essence, shuddering as the pleasure ripped through him.

Lost in their indulgence, Shiro and Keith had missed Lance’s orgasm; Lance was now lying on the bed, dazed and flushed from his powerful climax.

Shiro leaned over Keith, breathing hard, gut clenching as he slowly withdrew. They both groaned, now oversensitive. Keith collapsed fully onto his stomach, trying to catch his breath, the sound still mixed with guttural growling.

“Keith… buddy… you sound like…”

“Galra,” Shiro exhaled.

“S-sorry,” Keith mumbled, knowing the sound must bother Shiro.

“S’fine,” Shiro mumbled. He exhaled shakily, running a hand through his sweaty hair. He backed off the bed, grabbing for his underwear and pants, raising an eyebrow as he surveyed his teammates. Keith was still lying on his stomach, groaning softly into the pillow, face flushed, from what little Shiro could see. Lance was cleaning the drying cum off of his abdomen with some tissues he’d found on the table by Shiro’s bed, still breathing a bit heavily.

“How… how do you both feel?” Shiro asked, sitting on the bed, now wearing pants.

Keith mumbled something into the pillow.

“Say again?”

Sighing, Keith turned to them both, voice sounding a bit raw. “I still feel aroused,” he stated bluntly, voice still husky. His hips ground slowly into the mattress and he moaned. “I need…” his voice trailed off into another moan, muffled by the bed.

Lance groaned in frustration. “Same.” He emphasized the truth of his words by gesturing down to his semi-hard cock, which was rapidly approaching full hardness as he watched Keith buck into the mattress.

Shiro swallowed the saliva that pooled in his mouth as he watched Lance’s cock swell. Shiro felt like he needed to check up on his other teammates – to make sure they were okay. He was torn between leaving Hunk and Pidge to their own devices and relieving his own rapidly growing sexual frustration. But the image swimming in his head of him fucking Lance - or Keith fucking Lance, or… Shiro groaned out loud, making both boys glance at him, pupils blown wide at the sound.

“You okay?” Lance’s eyes darted down to Shiro’s pants and he inhaled sharply, noticing that Shiro was most likely completely hard again under his pants. “Heh, not much point in getting dressed there, Team Lead.” Slowly, Lance sat up. Without taking is eyes from Shiro’s, he reached to undo Shiro’s pants. “I should just… take them off, yeah?”

The room filled with the sounds of three sets of heavy breathing. The arousal this time felt like a slower burn – not as desperate as the first round – not as aggressive, but just as heated. Shiro was positive that the three of them, together in such a tight space, were only creating a positive feedback loop – each person’s arousal feeding off the other’s. After… after this round, I’ll have to leave them, he thought sternly.

“My turn?” Lance whispered with undisguised need, mouth an inch away from Shiro’s, looking so fuckable that Shiro groaned. He let Lance undress him, pants discarded to the same spot they had been lying only moments before.

“Fuck, you two look good,” Keith mumbled, voice husky. He had raised up onto his knees to watch the two on the bed.

“You gonna stretch me with your Galra hand?” Lance murmured against Shiro’s lips, their exhales intermingling hotly.

Shiro nipped at Lance’s bottom lip, not quite kissing him. He could hear Keith beside them, panting, getting as turned on as Shiro felt; he was achingly hard again – Shiro didn’t know how much was because of the atmospheric toxin anymore – he’d always had good stamina. Shiro locked eyes with Keith as he licked into Lance’s wet mouth, their tongues writhing slickly against each other, making Lance’s breath hitch in his throat – his first kiss from Shiro.

“So fucking hot,” Keith moaned as he watched their mouths work with each other.

Lance arched into Shiro as the older man’s hands ran over his chest, his sides, down to his thighs, spread open on either side of Shiro’s.

The black paladin broke the kiss to find the lube. Keith immediately stole Lance’s mouth, plunging his tongue deep down his throat, threading fingers through short brown hair, long tan fingers scratching at a pale back, the heat rising between them. Keith’s bruising kiss almost distracted Lance from the cold press of slickened metal against his throbbing hole. His breath hitched again and he ripped his mouth away from Keith’s to gasp, eyes wide at the ceiling. He held on to Keith’s shoulders as he bucked down on Shiro’s fingers, gut clenching with hot pleasure, almost crazed with how fucking good it felt to be finger-fucked. He would definitely be doing this to himself later.

“Feels good, right?” Keith panted against Lance’s open mouth. “Shiro’s so good to us.” Keith felt drunk on arousal and stimulation.

Shiro grunted, adding a third finger to stretch Lance even further – he felt tighter than Keith had, which was curious. He needed to fuck him now. His blood was boiling again – he needed to cum, to mark Lance as his, just as he’d marked Keith before.

“I – I want – same as Keith – “ Lance bit out. He moved before Shiro could force him to, pushing his chest down against the bed, ass in the air, spreading his thighs wide, looking back at Shiro with bleary lust-filled eyes.

Shiro’s brain almost short-circuited at the sight. “So good for me,” he growled.

Keith came up behind Shiro as the older man nudged his way into Lance’s open hole. Lance gasped and twitched against him, not feeling any pain like he’d expected – though he supposed he could thank the alien aphrodisiac in his blood for that.

On every thrust forward, Shiro’s throbbing dick was enveloped by Lance’s eager delicious heat. On every backwards thrust, he could feel Keith’s hot erection slide against his ass cheeks, warm pre-cum smearing along his crack. The three on the bed had been once again reduced to lust-commanded bodies, moving together to find the release so desperately craved.

 

~  
Dinner was a decidedly awkward affair.

Lance and Keith sat on opposite ends of the table, so fervently avoiding eye contact from each other it was obvious something had happened between the two. Shiro sat next to Keith, looking falsely calm (he hadn’t said anything to the other two, but he still felt a lingering arousal in his system and hoped it would dissipate after food).

Hunk seemed to be acting like his normal self – chipper, a big smile on his face, surely ready to make some sort of food pun.

Pidge refused to look at anyone, not wanting to know anything that happened between any of them, thank you very much. It had been embarrassing enough dealing with their own situation (though… blackmail on Lance was never an opportunity Pidge would pass up, and clearly Something had Happened with Keith. Interesting.)

Coran and Allura entered the dining area, surveying the team.

Smiling, Coran clapped his hands together, making the Paladins jump in their seats.

“Well! It looks like you’ve all got the atmospheric aphrodisiac’s out of your systems! Good job Paladins! Wouldn’t have expected anything less!”

Lance groaned and buried his still-flushed face in his arms, pulling the white hood of his jacket over his head. “Can we just not talk about this ever again? Please?”

Allura nodded, smiling in sympathy. “As long as nothing that happened today interferes with forming Voltron, then I think we’re fine, yes.”

\---- ----- ----- 10 Days Later ---- ----- -----

 Shiro was going _crazy_.

A foreign atmosphere was not to blame this time.

No, this time, it was just hormones.

Apparently his young male body wanted more of what he’d recently indulged in with Keith and Lance. And if he wasn’t mistaken, Shiro could see a new tension surrounding every interaction the other two Paladins had – could almost feel the sexual tension in the air whenever the locked eyes.

The other team members had noticed it as well.

They were lounging in the main common room, maintaining their bayards – aka taking a well-deserved break. Lance and Keith were sat together on one couch. Initially there had been about a foot of space separating them; within ten minutes Keith had requested to inspect Lance’s bayard, using it as an excuse to inch closer to Lance, who had blushed, eyes locked on Keith’s fingers as they ran over the metal of his weapon.

Pidge rolled their eyes and sighed loudly. “Wow you two, get a room already.”

Hunk chuckled and nudged Pidge’s shoulder. “Seriously.”

Lance and Keith looked up, classic deer-caught-in-the-headlights expressions on their faces.

“W-what?” Keith stuttered. He shoved Lance’s bayard back into his hands. “Looks fine.”

“Well duh it looks fine, it’s my bayard and I take care of it!” Lance shot a glare at Keith. “Why did you even want to look at it anyways?!”

Keith blushed and crossed his arms. “I – I just – “

“Duh Lance, that’s how Keith flirts, by touching their weapons,” Pidge interjected, smirking.

“Guys – “ Shiro attempted to cut in –

“Whatever! That’s not even – I wasn’t trying to flirt! Stop laughing Hunk!” Keith huffed in frustration, leapt off the couch and stormed out of the common room.

“Keith! Buddy! What gives?!” Lance followed after him, bayard forgotten on the couch.

Shiro pursed his lips at Pidge and Hunk. “Nice going.”

Pidge’s smirk deepened, eyes squinting at their leader. “Maybe you should go follow them, eh? Make sure all this sexual tension gets resolved _properly_?”

Shiro couldn’t stop the sharp inhale of breath. He glared at Pidge with full force and was secretly pleased to see a slight crack in their confident exterior. Hunk’s wide eyes darted in between them both.

“Uuuuh… am I missing something here? Because I definitely feel like I’m missing something.” No one responded. He frowned and moved so that his face blocked their view of each other. “HELLO?!”

Shiro, still glaring at Pidge (and now Hunk), stood up. “Good idea Pidge. They probably need my expert advice on the subject.” And before Shiro’s face set on fire (oh God had he really just said that?) he made a quick getaway, leaving behind the sounds of Pidge’s shocked laughter and Hunks repeated demands for explanation.

How did Pidge know!? As Shiro jogged down the hallway to Keith’s room (it was closer than Lance’s, and he had a strong intuition the two other Paladins really were going to resolve their situation privately). Shiro shouldn’t have been surprised though – Pidge was probably the most observant person on their team. Shiro tried to think back if he had maybe stared at either of them for too long, or in a revealing way, or –

He had made it to Keith’s room and knocked. Immediately the door slid open and Shiro was yanked inside. The door closed behind them.

Lance already had his shirt off and was sitting on the edge of Keith’s bed, red-faced, his hair looking a bit mussed up. Keith was breathing a bit harder than normal, lips looking kiss-swollen.

Shiro quirked an eyebrow. “So. This is happening then?”

“Fuck yes,” Keith said, face completely serious. Shiro’s mouth opened in what could have been a protest and Keith swooped up with a kiss, effectively shutting him up.

Shiro broke away, needing to know - “Have you – have you and Lance - since - ?”

Keith flushed and Lance shook his head, eyes burning into Shiro. “No. But I’ve wanted to.” He gently nudged Keith away from Shiro and cupped the older man’s face. “I’ve wanted to fuck both of you since.” He nipped at Shiro’s bottom lip, who opened his mouth immediately. They heard Keith groan beside them. Lance broke away, smirking. “I think Keith likes it when we kiss.”

“Shut up,” Keith mumbled.

“Alrighties,” Lance resumed a fierce kiss with Shiro, making the older man moan deeply, the sound going straight to Lance and Keith’s groins.

The three of them discovered that any help from a foreign atmospheric toxin was completely unnecessary.

~~

Thanks for reading!

Feel free to follow my NSFW art blog, where I sometimes post the odd Shklance fanart!  
<http://incaseyourensfw.tumblr.com>


End file.
